You're never gone
by Luna Lunatica
Summary: TRADUCCIÓN AUTORIZADA. 50 drabbles sobre la relación entre Albus Potter y Scorpius Malfoy. SM/AP
1. Errores

**¡Hola!**

**Aquí traigo una traducción, original de **_**mrsjackturner**__**, **_**que me gustó mucho. Si podéis, os invito a leer el original ( www. fanfiction s/ 7052840 /1 / You-re-Never-Gone; ¡junto!).**

**Está compuesto por 50 pequeñas viñetas. Las actualizaciones serán muy seguidas por esa misma razón; varias a la semana. **

**Sin más. _Enjoy!_**

* * *

**_Disclamer: los personajes aquí descriton no me pertenecen, son propiedad de J. K. Rowling y el fic es original de mrsjackturner. Yo sólo la traduzco.  
_**

**_Advertencias: relación chico/chico; si no te gusta y has caído aquí por error, te recomiendo que vuelvas atrás._**

**_También lo podéis encontrar en francés ( www .fanfiction s/ 8456301 /1/ You-re-never-gone) y en alemán ( www .fanfiction s/ 8516842 /1/ You-re-Never-Gone)_**

* * *

Fue bastante inesperado. Scorpius estaba seguro de ser colocado en Slytherin, tal y como su padre deseaba. Caminó como en un sueño hasta su nueva mesa, ignorando los ojos ardientes de sus nuevos compañeros de clase.

¡No! La voz de Albus hizo eco en su cabeza. Su padre dijo que podía elegir. ¡No tenía que suceder de esa manera! Sus manos aferradas duramente en el borde del sombrero, hundiéndose aún más en él. ¡Te equivocas!

El Sombrero Seleccionador no cometía errores. Potter en Slytherin y Malfoy en Gryffindore, era algo a lo que Hogwarts necesitaría acostumbrarse.

* * *

**No tardaré nada, nada en subir el siguiente :D  
**

**¡Besos y hasta pronto!**


	2. Cordialidad

**¡Hola!**

**Bueno, vamos a por el segunda :D**

_**Enjoy!**_

* * *

_**Disclamer: los personajes aquí descritos no me pertenecen, son propiedad de J. K. Rowling y el fic es original de mrsjackturner yo sólo lo traduzco.  
**_

_**Advertencias: relación chico/chico, si no te gusta y has caído aquí por error, te recomiendo que vuelvas atrás.**_

_**Actualizaciones: si puedo, trataré de subir una al día**_

* * *

Albus ignoró a la persona sentada a su lado en los escalones de piedra. No tenía nada que decir, a nadie. Todos se habían encargado de dejarle claro que no tenían nada que decirle. Así que, ¿por qué iba a importarle? Resopló, cruzó los brazos sobre el pecho y volvió la cabeza deliberadamente. Estar en Slytherine era horrible. A nadie le gustaría.

-Es una mierda, ¿verdad?-Albus parpadeó sorprendido y volvió la cabeza para encontrase cara a cara con el último chico que hubiera esperado, el hijo de Malfoy-. Sé lo que es. Así que, si quieres hablar, un amigo o lo que sea, estoy aquí.

* * *

**Eso es todo, mañana más y mejor :D  
**

**¡Besos y hasta mañana!**


	3. Desvanecerse

**¡Hola!**

**Bueno, aquí el tercero. Espero que os guste.**

* * *

_**Disclamer: los personajes aquí descritos no me pertenecen, son propiedad de J. K. Rowiling y el fic es original de mrsjackturner, yo sólo lo traduzco.  
**_

_**Adevertencias: relación chico/chico; si no te gusta y has caído aquí por error, te recomiendo que vuelvas atrás.**_

* * *

El otoño se fue transformando poco a poco en invierno. Al menos, se sentía como si fuese invierno; hacía bastante frío. Como nunca había estado tan al norte, Albus supuso que era normal. Las noches llegaban antes pero eso no le molestaba tanto como el frío.

Había buscado a Scorpius después de su proposición de ser alguien con quien hablar. Scorpius tenía razón. Era agradable tener un amigo que entendiese por lo que estaba pasando. Era extraño, un Malfoy y un Potter necesitándose el uno al otro, pero todo acababa desvaneciéndose, convirtiéndose en algo nuevo. Incluso las rivalidades.

* * *

**¿Reviews?**

**¡Besos y hasta mañana!**


	4. Espíritu

**¡Hola!**

**Aquí la actualización diaria. A por el cuarto.**

_**Enjoy!**_

* * *

-¡Boo!

-¿Se supone que tienes que dar miedo?-era su primer Halloween en Hogwarts y los disfraces eran obligatorios, para disgusto de Albus.

-Eh...sí. ¿No lo doy?

-No realmente, Scor. Pareces tú. ¿De qué vas disfrazado?

-De fantasma. Estoy completamente de blanco, ¿ves?

-¿Quieres decir que normalmente no eres pálido?-Albus sonrió.

-No...-Scorpius se miró a sí mismo y frunció el ceño.

-Estoy bromeando; Sé que no eres tan blanco. Eres fácil de engañar.

-Bueno, gracias-Scorpius murmuró pero sonrió levemente y Albus no pudo dejar de corresponder su sonrisa.

* * *

**Espero que os haya gustado.  
**

**Besos y hasta mañana.**


	5. Decisiones

-No puedes seguir así.

Albus se detuvo cuando escuchó la voz familiar.

-No puedo seguir haciendo ¿qué, James?

-Ser amigo de Malfoy. Entiendo que estás en Slytherin en contra de tu voluntad pero no hay razón para ser su amigo.

-No me has hablado durante meses ¿y ahora me pides que no sea amigo de la única persona que no me odia por estar en Slytherin?

-Debes elegir, él o tu familia, Al.

-Elijo mi familia-James sonrió-, y elijo a Scorpius. Si no eres feliz con ello, es tu decisión.


	6. Inmortal

**¡Hola!**

**Siento no haber actualizado el fin de semana pero es que he estado enferma y no tenía ánimos de ponerme a traducir, ni siquiera algo tan cortito como esto. Bueno, ya me he recuperado así que volvemos a lo normal: una actualizaciñon al día.**

**Os dejo con la viñeta. _Enjoy!_**

* * *

Tener padres que aman el Quiddicht, hacía que volar fuese una segunda naturaleza para Albus. Montaba en escoba desde que podía recordar y solía realizar figuras suicidas**(1)** casi todo el tiempo. Albus podía caer en picado, planear y atacar por sorpresa tan fácilmente como un pájaro en el cielo. Scorpius adoraba mirarlo. Le hacía sentir como si él también fuese un pájaro, incluso con los pies en la tierra.

Aunque sus movimientos no eran tan descaradamente elegantes como los de Albus, Scorpius tampoco era malo con la escoba. Cuando llegó el momento de las selecciones, los dos estaban en sus respectivos equipos.

* * *

**(1)La frase en inglés es**: _He had been on broomsticks for as long as he could remember and doing __death-defying__ stunts for nearly as long._

**Bueeenoo, eso es todo :D Parece que a Scorpius le gusta mirar a Albus jajaja  
**

**Besos y hasta mañana.**

**¿Reviews?**


	7. Abre tus ojos

**¡Hola! **

**Aquí traigo la actualización del día :)**

* * *

_**Disclamer: los personajes aquí descritos no son de mi propiedad, pertenecen a J. K. Rowling y el fic es original de mrsjackturner, yo sólo lo traduzco.  
**_

_**Advertencia: este fic contiene relaciones chico/chico, si no te gusta y has caído aquí por error, te recomiendo que vuelvas atrás.**_

* * *

-Papá me habló de este lugar durante el verano. Dijo que era un buen sitio para escaparse de vez en cuando.

Scorpius suspiró.

-Eso es genial, Al, pero ¿puedo mirar ahora?

-Un minuto-dijo Albus.

Si Scorpius hubiese tenido lo ojos abiertos, se habría desmayado.

-Vale, ahora.

Tan pronto como abrió los ojos, Scorpius quiso volver a cerrarlos. Era como si la Navidad hubiese vomitado. Rojo, dorado, verde y plata lo cubrían todo.

-Es mucho, lo sé. Trataré de pedir mejor la próxima vez. Podemos venir aquí en vez de a la biblioteca, hasta que James se relaje respecto a ti.

* * *

**¿Reviews, please?  
**

**Gracias por favs. y follows**


	8. Electrificado

**¡Hola!**

**Aquí la séptima viñeta. _Enjoy!_**

* * *

**_Disclamer: los personajes aquí descritos no me pertenecen, son propiedad de J. K. Rowling y el fic es original de mrsjackturner, yo sólo lo traduzco._**

**_Advertencia: este fic contiene relaciones chico/chico, si no te gusta y has caído aquí por error, te recomiendo que vuelvas atrás._**

* * *

Scorpius se sentía como si cada una de sus terminaciones nerviosas estuviese ardiendo. Por primera vez, se sintió aceptado en Gryffindore. Gracias a él, habían vencido a Reavenclaw. Habían estado reñidos pero Scorpius había atrapado la snitch dorada.

Estaba en el séptimo cielo.

Este partido era pan comido, en realidad. Albus tenía la mejor escoba que cualquier otro jugador y voló mucho mejor. No había necesidad de ser modestos cuando era cierto. Había visto la snitch y salió en su persecución.

Tan simple como eso.

La primera victoria oficial de Albus.

* * *

**Eso es todo :)**

**¿Reviews?**


	9. Luz de Estrellas

**¡Hola!**

**Aquí la novena viñeta :D _Enjoy!_**

* * *

Había una cosa que Albus realmente detestaba de ser Slytherin, ahora que había sido aceptado plenamente, y era el hecho de no poder ver las estrellas en las mazmorras. Entonces, salía por las noches fuera de su dormitorio, para ir a verlas. Afortunadamente para Albus, su padre le había dado su capa invisible. Capa, que permitía evitar fácilmente toda la atención no deseada. Al parecer, no era el único que solía sentarse bajo la luz de las estrellas. Muy a menudo, se encontraba con Scorpius en el balcón de la Torre de Astronomía.

Juntos, miraban las estrellas.

* * *

**Espero que os haya gustado, ¿no son lindos? **

**Dejad un review, please. Aunque sea chiquitito :)**


	10. Sacrificio

**¡Hola!**

**Aquí vengo con la décima viñeta. Esta vez vamos a dar un salto importante en el tiempo, dos años :)**

_**Enjoy!**_

* * *

_**Disclamer: los personajes aquí descritos no me pertenecen, son propiedad de J. K. Rowling y el fic original es de mrsjackturner, yo sólo lo traduzco.  
**_

_**Advertencia: este fic contiene relaciones chico/chico, si no te gusta y has caído aquí por error, te recomiendo que vuelvas atrás.**_

* * *

Dos años de amistad y James todavía no reconocía que Scorpius era un ser humano decente. Albus había tenido suficiente. A su hermano no le importaba que Scorpius estuviese en Gryffindore y no en Slytherin, no. Todo lo que él veía era el nombre. Pero Albus tenía un plan. Había una cosa que James quería más que a su familia: el Quidditch.

El último partido de la temporada era Gryffindore contra Slytherin y la rivalidad era aún más intensa que en partidos anteriores. Lo único que Albus tenía que hacer era amañar el partido. Dejaría que Scorpius atrapara la snitch y entonces, James le aceptaría.

* * *

**Eso es todo :)  
**

**Muchas gracias a AranaTokashi, por su review. Y a todos/todas las que han añadido esta traducción a favs. y/o follows. ¡Sois geniales!  
**

**Como siempre, si tenéis alguna duda, consejo, crítica...lo que sea, me lo dejáis en un review o un PM. **

**Besos y hasta mañana**


	11. Honor

Scorpius se sonrojó. Nunca había esperado encontrar a Albus con una chica en la Torre de Astronomía. Albus nunca había tenido a nadie antes. Todos sabían lo que hacían allí los alumnos más mayores después de las clases, ¡y Albus era demasiado joven para eso!¡Ni siquiera tenían catorce años!

Scorpius irrumpió en la Torre.

-¡Al!

-¿Scor?-preguntó Albus confundido. La Hufflepuff inmediatamente se soltó de él y se fue-. ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?

Scorpius no sabía qué decir. No podía dejar que Albus supiese que estaba protegiendo su honor.


	12. Mordida

-¡Ay!-Albus apartó bruscamente su mano y metió el dedo donde tenía la herida en al boca.

-¿Me dejas ver?

Aspiró de nuevo, antes de enseñarle su dedo a Scorpius para que lo inspeccionara.

-¿Por qué elegimos Cuidado de Criaturas Mágicas?

-¿Porque te gusta estar al aire libre y a Hagrid no le importa si nos ponemos siempre juntos?

-Ah, sí. Deberíamos haber tenido en cuenta a los bichos que pican, muerden y arañan, ¿verdad?

-Tú deberías, yo no les molesto hasta que toman represalias. Honestamente, no me sorprende. Por cierto, tu dedo está bien.

Albus hizo un puchero y volvió a meterse el dedo en la boca.


	13. Comprometerse

La Hufflepuff había caído en el olvido después de largo tiempo, reemplazada por una Slytherin que recibió el título de novia. A Scorpius no le gustaba. Ella podía pasar todo el rato con Albus, cuando Scorpius no podía, de hecho, ella captaban la mayor parte del tiempo de Albus cuando no estaba en clase y Scorpius comenzaba a echar de menos a su mejor amigo.

Había dejado de subir a la Torre de Astronomía por si se encontraba con algo que realmente no quería ver. No comprendía del todo por qué, pero odiaba lo que sentía cuando los veía juntos.


	14. Fingir

Slytherin estaba jugando contra Ravenclaw. Scorpius animaba a Albus desde las gradas, mirando de vez en cuando a la banshee que gritaba junto con el resto de Slytherins. No importaba lo tensa que estuviese su amistad, no dejaría de apoyar a Albus.

James se sentó a su lado.

-No tienes que fingir conmigo. Tú también odias a esa perra.

-No es una cosa bonita lo que estás diciendo sobre la novia de ti hermano-respondió Scorpius, con los ojos fijos en Albus.

-Sin embargo, es cierto.

-Sólo le está usando por su apellido.

-Díselo a él. A mí nunca me escucha, pero a ti sí te hará caso.

-Pero yo no puedo correr el riesgo de perderlo-dijo Scorpius encogiéndose de hombros.


	15. Ternura

Albus soltó un quejido. Sus dedos apretaron instintivamente aquello en lo que estabn envueltos. Le apretaba alrededor de ellos. Sentía como si dos bludgers entrechocaran dentro de su cráneo y Albus estaba seguro de que sus hematomas tenían sus propios moratones. Se acordaba vagamente de haber caído después de atrapar la Snitch y entonces todo se volvió negro.

Una mano acarició suavemente su cabello y el dolor, en lugar de empeorar, pareció alejarse.

-Hey-gruñó Albus.

La mano se apartó.

-¿Finalmente vuelves al mundo de los vivos?

Abrió los ojos de repente.

-¿Scor?¿Dónde está Anna?

El rostro de Scor parecía preocupado.

-Creo que está en la sala común, celebrando la victoria.

-Por supuesto...


	16. Discusión

-¡No me puedes hacer esto!

-Creo que encontrarás que puedo hacer lo que quiero.

-Pero es nuestro aniversario, hacemos nueve meses. No puedes pasarlo con él.

-Te darás cuenta de que puedo. Es su cumpleaños. No me estoy perdiendo un verdadero aniversario.

-¿Cómo puedes decir eso?

-Bueno, en realidad el nombre lo indica: aniversario. Es una cosa anual, no mensual. Puesto que no hemos estado un año juntos, no es un aniversario real...

-¡Yo soy tu novia!

-Sí, lo eres. Sin embargo, él es el único que se dignó a ir a visitarme a la enfermería el año pasado.


	17. Final

El sofá rebotó cuando alguien se dejó caer. Scorpius dejó de leer para encontrar a Albus sentado a su lado.

-¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?

-Lily me dio la contraseña. James tendrá una pequeña crisis de prefecto su se entera así que si me ve dile que me dejaste entrar.

-¿Y no me meteré en un lío?

-No. El no sabrá nunca que conozco la contraseña...¿Scor?

-¿Sí?

-Siento haber sido un amigo de mierda cuando Ana estaba cerca. No volverá a pasar. Prometido

Algo revoloteó en el estómago de Scorpius y sonrió.

-No hay problema.

Albus puso la cabeza en el hombro de Scorpius.

-¿Y qué estabas leyendo?


	18. Esperando

Albus miraba a Scorpius. Bueno, en realidad no le miraba simplemente, le observaba intensamente. Sí, eso era. Sin embargo, no entendía por qué. Era como si esperase algo pero Albus no sabía qué podía ser.

Scorpius estaba sentado, escuchando y tomando notas. ¡El empollón! Estaban en Historia de la Magia, ¿a quién le importaba? En realidad, no era como si Scorpius estuviese haciendo algo para llamar su atención. Probablemente sólo era una manera de escapar del aburrimiento de la lección.

Scorpius se volvió. Echó un vistazo a Albus, y se rió. Albus sonrió.

Satisfecho, Albus decidió tomar una siesta.


	19. Percatarse

Albus se levantó. Respiraba con dificultad. ¿Qué era lo que pasaba, en el nombre de Merlín? Este sueño...No, esta pesadilla era realmente preocupante. Scorpius era su mejor amigo y no debería tener sueños como ese con él.

Frustrado, Albus tomó su varita y se limpió, pero seguía sintiéndose confuso y sucio. Se dirigió a las duchas. A medida que el agua caía sobre el cuerpo de Albus, imágenes surgían espontáneamente en su mente. Las manos de Scorpius sobre él, besando sus labios, su piel presionándose contra la suya.

Giró el grifo del agua fría y se dejó caer contra la pared.

-Mierda.


	20. Despedida

Albus arrastraba su baúl detrás de él. Otro curso había terminado. Sus sueños con Scorpius habían sido cada vez más frecuentes a medida que avanzaba el año. Sin embargo, Albus por fin se sentía listo para aceptar que se sentía atraído por Scorpius.

-¿Al?-se volvió para mirar a Scorpius desde la puerta del vagón-. No me odies, ¿de acuerdo?

Albus frunció el ceño, confuso. Antes de que pudiese preguntarle por qué le odiaría, el otro chico se acercó a él y aplastó sus labios contra los de Albus. Fue rápido, áspero y Scorpius huyó inmediatamente después, pero Albus pensó que, en cierto modo, era perfecto.


	21. Buscando

Durante todo el verano, Scorpius ignoró a Albus. Le envió un sinnúmero de lechuzas. Cada una le pedía a Scorpius que quedaran en algún lugar para poder hablar en persona. Sin embargo, Albus tuvo que esperar al uno de Septiembre. Después de recorrer todo el tren, por fin encontró a un sorprendido Scorpius. Era como si no esperase ver a Albus.

-Lo siento-soltó Scorpius.

-Si hubieras respondido a mis lechuzas-dijo Albus, aproximándose a Scorpius, que tenía los ojos como platos-, sabrías que no hay nada de lo que debas disculparte-sus dedos se aferraron a la base del cuello de Scorpius. Albus le atrajo en un beso.


	22. Las Manos del Destino

-Creo que tus padres esperaban que fueses a Slytherin.

-¿Hmm?-murmuró Albus. Estaban sentados, acurrucados uno junto al otro en la Torre de Astronomía. Los dedos de Scorpius acariciaban distraídamente el pelo de Albus.

-Bueno, tus iniciales son A.S.P. Deletrean asp que es una especie de serpiente*. Era como si estuvieses destinado a ser una también.

-Para ser honesto, dudo que pensaran en eso. Papá tiene una obsesión con el nombre de personas fallecidas. Tenía que ser los dos primeros que se le vinieron a la mente. Me alegro de que no me llamaran Dobby.

* * *

***El nombre esta en inglés porque sino no tendría demasiado sentido :))**


	23. Irresistible

Scorpius se sentaba junto a Albus en las clases como siempre, pero algo había cambiado. Se había convertido en hiperconsciente de cada movimiento de Albus y ahora catalogaba cada uno de ellos en su mente. De vez en cuando, sus manos se acercaban demasiado la una a la otra. Los dedos se acariciaban por sólo un segundo. Los ojos se conectaban e intercambiaban tímidas sonrisas.

El ciclo siempre se repetía.

Ambos eran tentativos al principio, exploraban lugares desconocidos hasta entonces. Pronto Scorpius se encontró buscando activamente el contacto. Sin querer estar sin tocar a Albus.

Era compulsivo.

No podía evitarlo.

Albus era simplemente irresistible.


	24. Fácil

No era como cuando estaba con Anna. Ahora todo era más simple, maravillosamente simple. No había celos. Nadie insistía en ir a Madame Pudipié. No había necesidad de desfilar frente a todos con Scorpius para que se enteraran de que estaban juntos.

Eran simplemente ellos mismo.

Tal y como siempre habían sido.

Sólo que ahora se besaban. Lo que había parecido algo rutinario con Anna, era justo en lo único en lo que Albus podía pensar en clase hasta que tenía una nueva oportunidad de ver a Scorpius. Nunca era difícil para ellos estar juntos.

Todo encajaba perfectamente en su lugar.


	25. Respirando

Scorpius contuvo el aliento, haciendo una caída en picado con su escoba. El público a su lado empezó a burlarse de él. Querían la victoria de Slytherin. La pasión furiosa por el Quidditch siempre despertaban fuertes rivalidades. Incluso James esperaba que Albus perdiese esa vez.

Albus cayó más rápidamente. Scorpius tenía el corazón en la boca. Sabía que Albus era capaz de controlar completamente su escoba. Muy pocos jugadores tenían su nivel. De todos modos, con padres como los suyos, alguien debía heredar ese talento y esa persona ciertamente no era James.

Albus remontó. La Snitch firmemente cogida en su mano.

Scorpius volvió a respirar.


	26. Meter la Pata

-Shhh-le chistó Albus a Scorpius-. Alguien va a escucharnos.

Besó a Scorpius descuidadamente antes de dirigirse tambaleante hacia las mazmorras. Como un caballero, pensó Scorpius mientras trepaba por el agujero del retrato, acompañándole para ver que llegaba a salvo a casa.

-¿Qué horas son estas de llegar?-Oh, oh, James estaba despierto. Oh, oh. Oh, oh. Una palabra graciosa, pensó Scorpius-. ¡Scorpius!

-Shh, tenemos que ser silenciosos.

-¿Estás borracho!

-Noooo...

-¿Qué has estado haciendo?

-Celebrando. Un año. Mucho tiempo. Mucho más que Anna-divagó.

-¿Albus y tú?

-Mmm, sí, y besándonos. Muchos besos. Tu hermano besa muy bien.

-Vete a la cama, Scorpius.


	27. Pelea

-Buenos días-dijo Scorpius alegremente. No tenía dolor de cabeza a pesar de la cantidad de alcohol ingerido la noche anterior. Albus le ignoró-. ¿Al?

Una mirada.

-¿Qué he hecho?-Scorpius no tenía ni idea de por qué Albus estaba enfadado con él.

-¡Se lo has dicho!

-¿A quién?¿Qué he dicho?

-¡A James!¡Lo nuestro!

-¿Lo hice?

-¡Sí! Y ahora está enfadado conmigo porque no se lo dije y yo estoy enfadado contigo porque se suponía que lo anunciaríamos juntos.

-Lo siento, Al. Pero hemos estado juntos durante un año. Quiero decir, mi padre sa...

-¿Tu padre está enterado?¿A quién más se lo has dicho? No, no importa. No me lo digas.

Albus se fue corriendo.

* * *

**N/T: siento haber tardado tanto en actuaizar pero desde hace más de una semana no he tenido tiempo para nada más que mis estudios. Cuando cierro los ojos sólo veo números, tratados, fechas y cosas por el estilo XD La semana que viene tampoco va a ser relajada pero sólo me quedan cuatro días de clase y podré tomarme el tiempo suficiente como para traducir hasta tres o cuatro viñetas al día y así subir el ritmo de las actualizaciones y compensar los posibles atrasos que estén por venir :)  
**

**Por cierto, muchas gracias por vuestros reviews, favs y alertas. Sois geniales y os adoro además de que los agradezca muchísimo.**

**¡Hasta mañana!**


	28. Acercamiento

Scorpius solía considerar que la discreción era una de las mejores cualidades de Albus. Sin embargo, en ese momento era la peor. Hacía una semana desde la última vez que Scorpius hacía hablado con él, si su pelea se podía considerar como una conversación. A veces, en clase se veían obligados a comunicarse, pero siempre era breve.

Sin embargo, Scorpius tenía un plan.

Sujetó firmemente en su mano el Mapa del Merodeador, que le había prestado James. Cuando Al pasó, Scorpius salto de su escondite, lo agarró por la muñeca y lo arrastró a un aula vacía.

-Te amo y lo siento.


	29. Complicado

La plataforma era un torrente de color por los estudiantes que se reunían con sus familias. El verano había llegado demasiado pronto y tuvieron que enfrentarse a la perspectiva de largos e interminables días de sol sin el otro. Las peleas de primeros de año habían caído en el olvido.

Scorpius sintió a Al tomar su mano y le dio un apretón tranquilizador. Corrieron por hacia el padre de Scorpius, que tenía una expresión divertida al ver a su hijo caminando con Al, pero se detuvieron detrás de los padres de Albus.

-SalgoconScorpiusylequiero-soltó Albus.

Scorpius intentó no reír cuando la madre de Al sonrió y les dijo que ya lo sabían.


	30. Destino

—Este momento iba a llegar tarde o temprano; de hecho, era inevitable. Esto que tenemos no podía durar eternamente.

—Tienes razón. Nunca creí que este momento llegaría por estas razones o incluso que me sentiría feliz de que terminara.

—Pero es una buena oportunidad, ¿no?

—Sí. Sin embargo, esto ha durado años. Ahora no sé cómo comportarme contigo.

—¿Y si empezamos de cero?

Malfoy asintió con la cabeza y tendió su mano.

Potter la estrechó.

—Os veremos a los tres en Navidad, ¿verdad? A Molly no le importará cocinar para unos pocos más.

—Dudo que Scorpius acepte cualquier otra cosa.


	31. Dulce

-¡Fuera!¡Todos!-gritó Al. Finalmente había estallado, perdiendo la paciencia, después de que Scorpius le hubiese avergonzado lo suficiente frente a sus amigos. ¿Es que no tenía ni un poco de pudor?¿Tenía realmente la necesidad de contarle a todos sus experiencias sexuales? Los otros ocupantes del carro huyeron a la vez que Al se volvía hacia su novio, enfadado-. ¿Por qué les has dicho eso?

-Porque-ronroneó Scorpius, cogiendo la cara de Albus con una mano y acariciando su mejilla lentamente con el pulgar-. Estás adorable ruborizado y me estaba empezando a quedar sin ideas para conseguir que eso ocurriera.


	32. Llamadas

-¿Otra vez?-preguntó Harry, desesperado mientras entraba a la cocina después de haber encontrado a Albus arrodillado frente a la chimenea del salón.

Ginny asintió.

-¿No puede pasar Scorpius las vacaciones aquí? O podríamos comprar acciones de la Red Flú, dado la cantidad de tiempo que Albus la usa.

-¿Es posible que aún les queden cosas por hablar? De todas formas, no podemos traer a Scorpius aquí: Draco sigue insistiendo en que estoy alentando a Albus a mal influenciar a su hijo.

Harry volvió a oír a Al reír desde la puerta.

-Siempre puedes decirle la verdad: es su hijo quien empezó con esto.


	33. Pesadillas

Scorpius lo detestaba. Detestaba despertar con sudor frío y el corazón latiéndole furiosamente. No es como si alguna vez admitiese que tenía pesadillas. Un Malfoy no mostraba debilidades. A pesar de que estaba en Gryffindor y era muy diferente a sus antepasados, era algo que se había prometido a sí mismo.

Albus no lo sabía. Albus _jamás _debía enterarse.

No es que no confiase en Albus. Sinceramente, confiaba en él más que en nadie. Sin embargo, había una pequeña parte de sí mismo que se negaba a contárselo porque sus pesadillas le incluían con frecuencia a sí mismo, de pie, mirando con terror a Al, manoseando a una chica sin rostro.


End file.
